the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamber
Jamber (J'''/erome and '''Amber) is the friendship/romantic pairing of Jerome Clarke and Amber Millington. The two do not seem to like each other very much, but they became a bit closer after Jerome learned about Sibuna, and joined the secret club himself later. The closest the two have been is when Jerome was helping Amber for her school representative campaign, to get back at Mara. Amber helped Jerome win the Frobisher Shield in a ping pong tournament. Futhermore, the pair's lockers used to be right next to the other's. However, it is unlikely the two will ever know anything beyond friendship because Jerome is now in a relationship with Joy and Amber was dating Alfie before she left for fashion school in New York, and might not return. In Season 1, Amber actually questioned Jerome of being the mysterious King Tut, who asked Amber to be her prom date. To view the real-life pairing of Eugene Simon and Ana Mulvoy Ten, see Eugeana. Click to View the Jamber Gallery, Videos, Fanfictions and Society pages. Jamber Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Jerome says that Amber is jealous of Mick and Mara studying together. *Amber glares at Jerome for calling her a monster and says that she isn't jealous at all. *Jerome is the only one who doesn't laugh when Amber says that old people are just so old. Instead he says "really." *Jerome says Amber is the Queen of Tact. Amber rolls her eyes as he says this. * Jerome makes fun of Amber's hair flipping. * They sit next to each-other. House of Agendas / House of Keys * Amber angrily turns to Jerome when Mick walks out on her, telling him that Mick's the one who should apologize. * Jerome just grins and nods at her. * They stand next to each-other while making breakfast. * Jerome looks at her while talking to Mick. * Jerome sabotages Alfie's attempts at dating Amber, possibly to give himself a chance. House of Intruders / House of Proof * Jerome gets excited when Amber and Mara start cat-fighting. * Amber stands up for him a little when Mara calls him a creep, claiming that he's not the creep, Mara is, for cheating to 'have Mick to herself'. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms * Amber yells at Jerome (and Alfie) for "ruining everything". * Amber slaps Jerome (and Alfie) for messing with the recording. * She slaps Jerome a second time, because she liked it. House of Flames / House of Passages * Jerome was listening as Alfie rapped for Amber, laughing at him, this could possibly be seen as an attempt to make Alfie look bad so he looks better to her. * Jerome, as well as everyone else, was angry when Patricia dumped water on Amber. House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap * Jerome ripped up the card Alfie made for Amber, possibly out of jealousy. It also shows he doesn't want her to have a bad card. * When Amber was explaining her idea for the play, Jerome's eyes went wide. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Amber tells Jerome about the "zombies" she saw the other night. *Jerome says that Amber's mind is unpredictable and strange. *Jerome covers his face with the zombie mask and tries to scare Amber again. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Jerome is standing beside Amber as the two are at Alfie's bedside when he becomes catatonic. House of Arrest / House of Hoax * Jerome stared at Amber from afar while she was doing the numerology. House of Masks / House of Pursuits *In anger, Jerome stops helping Mara's campaign and helps Amber instead. Amber seems happy about this. *Jerome tries to get Robbie to make Amber win instead of Mara. *Jerome tells Amber that she's definitely the new school representative. She asks him how he knows this. They were standing close while this was appearing. *Jerome seems very angry that Robbie didn't make Amber win. * Jerome puts up photos of how Amber used to look, before she got pretty- this shows he knows her enough to know how she used to look, and was able to get pictures. House of Yesterday / House of Victory *Jerome places his hand on Amber's shoulder. *Jerome tells Amber to keep quiet about everything. * Jerome looked happy while watching her cheerlead. * Jerome went all out while doing the campaign for her, like getting cheerleaders and trays of food, showing that he really wants to help her win. House of Bribes / House of Venom * Jerome goes with Amber to tell Mara that she one fair and square. * They stand close to each-other, shoulders touching, when talking to Mara. * He puts his hand on her shoulder and leans close to her to talk. House of Pests / House of Betrayal * Amber gets upset when Jerome treats Alfie like a dog. House of Revelation / House of Heavy * Amber is the only one who does not go to confront Jerome, possibly showing she doesn't want to fight with him. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Amber thinks Jerome asked her to the dance. *Amber decides to talk to Jerome about why he asked her to the dance. *Jerome laughs loudly when Amber thinks he asked her to the prom, and says it's as weird as the Fabian and Patricia rumor. *Amber seems upset when Jerome laughs at her being his date. *Jerome steals Amber's prom dress and switches it with a doll's dress. *Jerome comes to see Amber in her prom dress. *When Amber was walking down the stairs in the dress Jerome said Wow under his breath. *Jerome looks confused and hurt when Amber says she has nothing to say to him. *Amber calls Jerome a dress thief. *Jerome does not mind it when Amber calls him a dress thief. Season 2 House of Hello / House of Dolls *When Amber was getting her guide to dating Jerome was smiling behind her. *Jerome looked scared at The Amber Millington Guide to Dating. House of Spirits/House of Blackmail * Jerome ordered cacti for Alfie to give to Amber, possibly out of jealousy of Amfie. * He made fun of her when she opened her gifts. * Jerome calls her "Princess Pushy". House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak * When Amber asks if she's to blame for the Fabina break-up, Jerome smirks and nods. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Amber and Jerome were standing very closely next to each other, alone, next to no one else. House of Protection / House of Letters *Amber sits on Jerome's lap during breakfast. *He looks surprised, but doesn't do anything, except say, "Good morning," *Amber doesn't know where she is sitting and is touching Jerome's hair. *Amber says,"What? A girl can't sit on a friend's knee anymore?" and continues sitting on his lap. House of Sibuna / House of Payback * Jerome claims that nobody is compatible with Amber, except Amber. House of Barriers / House of Curfews * Jerome gets angry when Amber unplugs the sink drain, getting dirty water on him and Victor. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms * Amber (and Nina) confronts Jerome about the theft of the amulet. House of Evidence / House of Genius *Jerome notices Amber's Ping Pong skills and tries to get her to join him in the upcoming match. *He compliments Amber calling her amazing. *Amber says no initially when Jerome asks her to be his partner. *Jerome however tries to beg for her help. *Jerome convinces her with a cute outfit. *He then proceeds to thank her repeatedly and Amber just grins. House of Sorry / House of Hex *When Amber hurts her arm, she is sad because she cannot play with Jerome. *Jerome tries to help her elbow. *When Amber says she cannot play, Jerome is sad and shocked. *Amber apologizes to Jerome about how she can't play. House of Silence / House of Warnings *Amber seems happy when Jerome comes in. *Jerome says they're the new power couple of the school. *Amber says that Jerome and her should be dating logically. *When Amber says this, they both seem to have second thoughts about it, but ultimately both disagree. *Amber looks at Jerome when he says "It's like Megan Fox taking over from Marge Simpson." *Jerome throws the ball at Amber during a game of Icebreaker. House of Status / House of Laments *Jerome was looking at Amber in the background when Mr. Sweet picked Amber to star in the new advertisement for the school. House of Trades / House of Magic *Amber looks at Jerome sneaking around. *Amber asks Jerome what he is doing. *He says "No" very nervously. House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives * Amber (and Alfie) confront Jerome. * She (and Alfie) leads Jerome to talk to the others. * Jerome keeps getting annoyed when she interrupts him. House of Forgeries / House of Hijack *Jerome pulls Amber out of the way when Alfie busts the door down. *They sorta cuddle in a hug and Jerome has his arms against Amber. * Jerome keeps getting annoyed with Amber. * They go with Fabian to rescue Trudy. * When Jerome mentions he wouldn't mind escaping alone, she tells him, "Man up, Clarke!" House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Amber looked upset when Patricia told them Rufus had Jerome. *When Patricia said they've got bad news Amber said it could not be as bad as the bad news they already have and when Patricia told them Amber said '...and I'm wrong'. *Jerome and Amber crawl through the door together. *Jerome and Amber stand next to each other. *When Nina shoots Joy with a lightning bolt and she falls Jerome and Amber yell her name; they were the first ones to run to her side. Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents *When Jerome first greets Amber, he excitedly says, "Hello, Amber!". *They share a big hug. *When nobody remembered Amber's birthday, Alfie panicked and told Jerome and he responded with "I know." Which means Jerome remembered Amber's birthday. *When Alfie said he didn't get Amber a present, Jerome said smugly "I did." House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Amber and Jerome where sitting opposite each other when Amber was blowing out the candles on her birthday cake. *Amber asked Jerome if he would like any cake. *Jerome was the first person that Amber asked to have the cake. House of Revelations / House of Questions * Jerome advises Alfie not to tell Amber the truth about Fashion School- this shows that he may not want her to get upset, as well as that he may not want her to leave the school. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Amber knew that Jerome took ballet classes possibly meaning she was close friends with him before or he only told her his secret. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *Jerome was the only one who was a little upset at Joy's new 'Amber' look, possibly because the look only suits Amber to him. Trivia *He loves to annoy her and usually, when a guy likes her, he will tease and irritate her. *When he hugged her, he could've protected any girl, but he chose Amber. *When Alfie put the sign on Amber's bed, Jerome ate the 'A' to make Alfie fail, but maybe he didn't want Amber to know it was Alfie. *When Jerome was helping Amber with the campaign, he didn't look like he was doing it for payback, he looked like if he was enjoying it. *Amber looked very hurt when Jerome laughed at her when she told him she couldn't go to the dance with him. *He told Robbie to make sure Amber won the election. *When Amber sat on his lap, he looked weird-ed out, but he didn't look mad, and he didn't tell her to get off. *After Jerome protected Amber, she looked at him shocked and grateful, but she wasn't mad. *When Amber said "And I'm wrong....." she sounded depressed, maybe she was sad that Jerome had gotten kidnapped. *Jerome chose Amber to play ping pong with him, trusting her more even though Alfie is his best friend. *When Amber saw the posters Jerome made of her and she yelled at him, Jerome's smile faded and he looked kinda sad. *Both Amber and Jerome were losers in the whole love square (Mick/Mara/Amber/Jerome). *Since Cassie is supposedly a new Amber, she flirted with Jerome and he smiled at her, possibly meaning Jerome likes girls that look like Amber or act like her. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis